


good morning

by pseudogoth



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, raiden is tsundere, very short drabble type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudogoth/pseuds/pseudogoth
Summary: grumpy blond haired pretty boy is hold by his big buff husband, what happens next will warm your heartshort and gay just like raiden





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> happy 30th anniversary metal gear, here is some mediocre content for a very good pairing that deserves more content
> 
> posting this from my phone, sorry if i hecked up the tags or anything

Jack woke up to the familiar presence of his husband lying against his back, a muscular arm wrapped around him to hold him close. He had to get up for work, but trying to wriggle out of Sam's embrace resulted in the larger man pulling Jack tighter against his chest with a sleepy hum.  
"Sam, I need to-"  
"Shhh," Sam mumbled, kissing the top of Jack's head as he pouted. "Let me cuddle you."  
Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a huff, pretending to ignore his husband as he kissed and nuzzled at the back of his neck.   
"I have to work today, you know." Jack was blushing at this point, still easily flustered by Sam's affection even after their years of being together.   
"What, you'd rather spend all day working than stay here with me? I thought you loved me, Jack!" Sam teased, laughing as Jack swatted at him with a pillow. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be?"  
Jack found himself laughing just as much as Sam as the two of them batted each other with pillows and eventually gave in after being playfully wrestled onto his back. "Fine, fine, I'll call in sick, you're so clingy, you know that, right?"   
Sam chuckled. "I just love you, Jack." He leaned in and kissed his husband, long strands of dark hair tickling Jack's face as he pulled Sam in closer.

"I love you, too."


End file.
